The Breeze of the Sky
by Xylia Rose
Summary: Better summary inside. Aria can only remember the Heartless destorying her home world. Now sixteen, she deciedes to leave and discover her past. She joins Sora and Riku and discovers that they play an important role in saving the worlds. Post KHII Riku/OC
1. Introduction

**The Breeze of the Sky**

**~A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction~**

**Xylia Rose**

Hello! My name is Xylia Rose (for those who don't know me). This is my first fanfiction and it's about Kingdom Hearts. I love Kingdom Hearts so I hope you enjoy the story!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney. I only own Aria and my other OCs.

This story will be divided into at least four parts, but it might be more. I don't know how many chapters there will be in each part, so don't ask. The beginning of this fanfiction takes place after Kingdom Hearts II.

**Genres**: Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Drama

**Summary**: Aria's past is unknown. Her earliest memory is the Heartless taking over her home world, but she can't recall anything about her home or family. Eleven years later, Aria is now sixteen and currently lives in Twilight Town with her best friends. When she decides to leave to find the truth of her past, Aria meets King Mickey, Riku, and Sora, who all aide her with the quest. But Xehanort's revivial is nearing and Sora, Riku, and Aria must journey out to save the worlds again to stop him.

**New Character Involved**: Aria (See Profile for Details)

**Romances**: Mainly RikuOC, but some SoraKairi and maybe others too

**Questions? Don't be afraid to message me!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Journey Awaits

**Hello! My name is Xylia Rose. This is my first fanfiction and I decided it should be on Kingdom Hearts, my all time favorite video game. I have been a long time reader and have finally decided to post my own. I really hope you like it. PLEASE Rate and Review. First reviewer will be honored in my next chapter! Disclaimer is in introduction.**

**The Breeze of the Sky**

**PART ONE: Air**

**Chapter One: A Journey Awaits**

* * *

><p>A young teen walked in circles trying to come to a decision. Every five steps she would turn around and walk the other way. At every turn she sighed heavily, still determining whether her choice was a smart one.<p>

The girl jumped at the sound of a familiar voice. "Aria! What are you doing?" A female voice called to the dirty blonde.

The girl named Aria had sparkling violet eyes and straight dirty blonde hair. It was a hot summer in Twilight Town so she was wearing loose white shorts that went to just past her thighs. Only the end of her shorts were visible because her long and flowy beige and brown strapless dress/shirt.

Aria turned around to see a brunette with emerald orbs glistening with curiosity. "Olette... What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come shopping with me. But I see that you look like you're going somewhere..." Olette trailed off, noticing the cute beach bag filled to the rim with random items not used for the beach.

"Listen. I'm sorry, but I-"

However, Olette cut Aria off. "I know. You've been acting strange ever since the Heartless and Sora showed up."

"Who?" Aria questioned, confused by the boy's name.

"You know. Sora? The boy who came to save Kairi and entered that Simulated Twilight Town?"

"Oh! Now I remember." Aria exclaimed. "I never did meet him, but I heard a lot about him. Anyway, those Heartless kept remembering that horrid memory from years ago." She explained to her friend.

"You mean about how-"

"Yes." Aria interrupted purposely. Those haunting memories had scarred her and saying them only made it worse. "I need to know the truth. Please understand."

Olette only nodded. Her emerald eyes stared deeply into Aria's violet eyes. "Good luck." Olette finally replied to her.

"And could you make up an excuse... about my absence?" Aria requested.

Again, Olette nodded and hugged her best friend good-bye. "I'll miss you." They both whispered into each other's ears at the same time.

Aria grabbed her bag filled with necessary belongings to survive. She didn't know what to expect and when she would come back, but the truth was important to her. She was sixteen now and ready to face the worlds to come.

With all the jobs she worked over the summers, along with her birthday munny, her total came to a grand total of 25,000 munny, a well-saved amount. She entered the Train Station and paid for a one-way ticket on that Ghost Train with that mysterious rumor. Aria laughed to herself when she recalled Pence's explanation.

"_You know, for our project, we could do the Seven Wonders of Twilight Town." Pence suggested._

"_That's a great idea. What are they?" Hayner excitedly replied._

"_Well, most of them are pretty basic except the last two." Pence explained._

"_What are the last two?" Aria questioned._

"_Um. According to rumor, a train with no one on it that leads to nowhere can be seen at sunset each night. And, it is said that a girl can be seen in a window on the second floor of the Old Mansion, despite it being abandoned."_

"_Creepy." Olette shivered at the thought._

"_I like the Ghost Train one best." Aria commented, laughing a bit._

"_Nice name." Hayner agreed._

"_I don't. Sounds as if there are ghosts on it. Freaks me out just thinking about it." Olette sourly folded her arms and pouted her face. Hayner, Pence, and Aria laughed at her expression._

Ever since, the same stuck like glue. _That Ghost Train might lead me to a new world... _Aria planned in her head. The purple train arrived after a fifteen-minute wait. She was the only one who boarded the train. It wasn't to her surprise when the rumors were true: there was no driver nor any passengers (besides herself).

The train departed not long after. As if it knew she would be the only guest aboard the train. Everything seemed normal, but her thought instantly changed when she looked out the window and saw the train surrounded by nothing but space and a glowing track that lead to nowhere in the distance. Behind the train was a portal leading to darkness.

Aria began to hyperventilate. _What if she had made the wrong choice?_

She took a deep breath and shook her head. Her face was now determined. Whatever came her way, she will conquer it with a full heart.

The train squeaked to a stop and the door opened. Without a choice, Aria exited the train and just as she did, the train left. She sighed. She only hoped this wasn't a dead end. She turned around to see a large tower. Someone had to be in it, so off she headed to the tower.

No elevators or escalators. Only staircase after staircase after staircase. Aria was dead exhausted when she finally reached the top. She knocked on the final door and entered, praying that someone was there.

"Hello, Aria. Late as usual." An old man with a long grey beard wearing a blue robe and a sorcerer's hat said to the girl. Aria looked spooked. Him knowing her name and acting as if he knew her was definitely not a good sign. She came to the conclusion that he was some sort of psycho person or a major stalker.

"Um... hello. You already know my name, but sadly I don't know yours." Aria said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You can call me Master Yen Sid." The old man replied emotionlessly.

Aria was direct when explaining the situation. "I can't remember my home world. Only that I was forced to leave when the Heartless destroyed my world. Now, I'm looking for someone to help me learn that was forgotten."

"Your fate is determined by a Heart, the Darkness, and Oblivion." Yen Sid wisely prophesied. "I have known that your arrival would come. After all, only you are able to access the Magic Train."

Aria remembered that. When they checkout the train at sunset, Aria was the only person able to see the train and the rest of her friends looked at her as if she were insane.

Yen Sid continued. "I cannot aide you on your quest. My age has cursed me to stay here. Your destiny is great, I sense it strongly in you. Instead, I can direct you to someone who will most likely assist you."

I nodded to his agreement. "Sure. Anything that will lead me to the truth."

"But first, your clothes will not be suitable for an adventure that is to come." He pointed to the door. "The fairies will design your new garments."

Aria no longer thought he was a complete weirdo, but she felt as if she couldn't trust him completely. His aura seemed incredibly powerful. She entered the door and met the the three fairies: Flora (green), Fauna (red), and Merryweather (blue). In a few short seconds, Aria was no longer that summer girl in shorts she used to be.

Aria's shirt was mainly white, but had a sharp black floral design engraved in the front and at the sleeves. The shirt was built as a short sleeve, but her right sleeve connected to an additional longer sleeve. The shirt flowed nicely for the black and grey checkered skirt. Aria's black Converse became short leather combat boots.

When Aria reentered Master Yen Sid's office, he chuckled a bit. He said it reminded him of a friend, but Aria was slightly suspicious.

Yen Sid opened a portal filled with light. "This portal will take you to King Mickey. Tell him I have sent you here and of your situation. I'm positive he will guide you in the right direction."

Aria thanked the master and entered through the portal.

* * *

><p>Sora, a sixteen-year-old brunette, relaxed happily under the sun at Destiny Islands. After two years of working to destroy the enemy, saving Kairi, and finding Riku, he deserved a long break from fighting the darkness.<p>

"Hey! What are you doing here?" A tall boy (about 17) with silver hair asked the brunette.

"Enjoying my summer break." Sora replied to his friend, his hands and feet buried into the warm sand.

"How long do you think it will last?" The silverette asked him.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Riku?" Sora asked, deeply confused.

"Don't act as if you don't know. We will both be asked to go on another adventure. The question is only when." Riku responded.

"Hopefully not soon. I want to enjoy being with you and Kairi and not worry about the fate of the worlds for a while." Sora said, gazing toward the sunset.

"Did someone say my name?" An auburnette giggled as she appeared suddenly on the beach.

"Just because we say your name, doesn't mean we were talking about you, Kairi. Geez, you're so conceited." Riku joked as the three friends laughed.

"Anyway, I have some exciting news! So you know how my home world is Radiant Garden?"

Sora and Riku nodded.

"Well... I just got news from Aerith that they finally located my birth family!" Kairi announced.

"Nice!"

"And, want to know their current location?" Kairi rhetorically asked, knowing she was going to say it anyway. "Twilight Town!"

"Really?" Sora asked. "That's great."

But Kairi continued further. "Also, Aerith kindly gave us three tickets for the Disney Express, meaning we all get to go visit them!"

Sora went from being cool to depressed about it in seconds. "But Kairi, we just got back! I don't want go leave again... Who knows what might happen?" He moaned.

"Sora... Kairi finally gets to meet her real parents. Shouldn't you be happy for her?" Riku maturely responded.

"I am happy for her, but I just don't see why we have to leave now..."

"At least Riku understands. Sora is a BIG IDIOT!" Kairi yelled angrily at him, but after a deep breath of frustration, she calmed down. "We leave in three days. Plus, shouldn't you be excited? We get to see Hayner, Pence and Olette again."

Sora sighed and smiled. "I guess you're right Kairi. I'm sorry for what I said."

She forgave him and they all sat down along the beach to watch the sun and the ocean meet. No silly argument could ever break apart their relationship.

* * *

><p>"Hm... That's quite interesting..." King Mickey said aloud, thinking about Aria's situation and request. "Alright. I'll help ya. If what Master Yen Sid was true, then of course we'll help you. Not to mention that you'd be a great asset to our team."<p>

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Aria gracefully bowed for the king.

"No problem." He turned to Donald and Goofy. "Prepare a message for Sora and Riku requesting their presence." They both nodded and rushed off in hurry and excitement.

"Um, Your Majesty, may I ask why?" Aria asked politely to the mouse.

"Well, I think Sora and Riku will be able to help us and you. I was gonna ask for them to come soon anyway due to a prophecy from Yen Sid. Your problem just makes me want for them come that much sooner." He explained.

After their discussion, Queen Minnie guided Aria to a guest bedroom for her to spend the night. Exhausted by her journey, Aria basically fell into her bed asleep with her clothes on.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sora headed out to the islands again to have some fun with his old friends that he hasn't seen in ages. Riku and Kairi met him there.<p>

Riku and Sora (as usual) competed in a series of games due to their competitive nature as best friends. Although Sora had become much stronger than he was two years ago, so had Riku. Riku being the older and slightly wiser guy, he always won against Sora, despite Sora's strong determination. Although the games were only for fun, both gave it their all.

That afternoon, a pleasant breeze calmed the day. Sora was asleep on the sand along with Riku. How they had missed their island and couldn't be more glad that they had returned.

Kairi interrupted again by racing to them and waking them up. "SORA! RIKU! GET UP NOW!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, shaking them repeatedly.

"What's wrong... Kairi?" Sora groggily asked. Riku looked concerned; he knew Kairi never did this kind of thing unless it was important.

"Look." She handed Sora a message in a bottle. He instantly popped up when he recognized King Mickey's royal seal.

He quickly skimmed the contents of the letter as Riku and Kairi looked over him.

_Sora and Riku,_

_I know it hasn't been long, but trouble's a 'brewin again. But is it really that much of a surprise?_

_And of course, everything leads back to Xehanort. So, I request your presence once again._

_But a guest of mine also needs your help._

_Donald and Goofy will be picking you both up on the ship tomorrow._

_See you soon,_

_King Mickey_

Sora and Riku sighed as they both muttered the name that had tried to destroy the worlds twice now: Xehanort.

Kairi looked at them with a faint smile on her face. "Be careful and good luck." She said, not even willing to try to ask to come along. She handed Sora her lucky charm, both knowing what it meant. Although, she was slightly disappointed that only she could go to Twilight Town instead of the three of them. But definitely, they would meet again.

Everything was ready by the time Donald and Goofy arrived.

* * *

><p>Aria, now well rested, prepared herself properly for the meeting of the two men who would be helping her discover her past.<p>

King Mickey, Queen Minnie, and Aria all waited patiently in the Throne Room for the arrival of Sora and Riku. According to the king, Sora and Riku were both "really good fellas in their own way".

They arrived slightly later than their expected time. King Mickey hugged both of them tightly, despite his small size. Aria introduced herself to both of them.

Automatically, Aria knew who was Sora and who was Riku. "It's very nice to meet you, Riku and Sora. My name is Aria. I've heard a lot about you." She turned to look directly at Sora. His unwavering eyes made Aria's heart beat faster. Something was very wrong. Her head began to pound, but tried to ignore it.

"Sora. We haven't met before... but... my friends..." As if on cue, the pain tripled and she couldn't take it any longer before collapsing to the ground. Just what had happened?

**Okay, I know this chapter wasn't very long. Was it good, though? Was it a good length? Please tell me what you thought! Criticisms are fine! I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but I don't know. I hope you like the plot. This is my version of Kingdom Hearts III, but with added romance and my character!**

**A/N: Aria's personality and picture will be posted on my profile. All Original Characters will be posted there.**


	3. Chapter 2: Falling Up

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter and an OC! This chapter isn't as long as the last one. Sorry about that. Well, I hope you like it. My chapters will probably be around this kind of length (somewhere between 2000-3000 words a chapter). Review! Review! REVIEW! XD**

**The Breeze of the Sky**

**PART ONE: Air**

**Chapter Two: Falling Up**

_The young boy remained faceless. As if the boy's face was erased from existence. However, Aria could tell the boy was smiling at her. They both knew each other well, but why couldn't she remember him? Or was this just a random dream that had nothing to do with the missing memories of her home world?_

Aria woke up, startled. Her dream was all too familiar and all she remembered from before was meeting Sora and Riku...

"You guys! She's up now." Donald called for the others.

Aria sat up; her head was only a little uncomfortable, but other than that, she was perfectly fine.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, worried about his new friend.

Aria nodded. She even smiled gently to make them worry even less.

"Okay..." Sora remained unconvinced, but didn't dwell much on the thought.

"Anyway. Let me reintroduce myself... I'm Aria. Sixteen. And I came to try and remember my home world. All I know was that it was destroyed by the Heartless." Aria shared.

"Riku. Seventeen. A Keyblade wielder, came from Destiny Islands, and this guy here is my idiot best friend." He joked a bit and Aria giggled playfully.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Sora pushed Riku lightly. He returned to look at Aria. "I'm Sora. I'm sixteen and same as Riku about the other stuff."

"Sora... Oh! Now I remember: you're friends with my best friends!" Aria exclaimed.

Sora gave her a confused look, but Aria continued. "My best friends are Hayner, Pence, and Olette. They talk a lot about you and how you discovered that Simulated Twilight Town. You never met me, though, because I was in the hospital at the time. However, I did get to meet Kairi when they introduced me to her at the hospital."

Sora and Riku blinked at her explanation. "You've met Kairi?" Sora asked to confirm. Aria nodded happily. She liked Kairi a lot; she was a very nice and sweet person, recalling the time she came to visit.

_A knock on the door woke up Aria. "Come in..." She notified the visitor to allow them to enter her room._

_Her best friends entered with a bouquet of daisies and an extra stranger. "Hey, Aria! What's up?" Hayner asked, high-fiving the bedridden Aria._

"_Great! Why are you all here, though?" Aria asked, slightly concerned. She didn't want to tell them about the operation that was gonna take place later today. It would be the second one this week. And possible the second failure this week._

"_As your best friends, do we need an explanation to visit our sick duckling?" Hayner retorted back and the four friends laughed. Aria gazed her eyes toward the stranger. Her hair was a reddish auburn and she wore a pink denim zippered dress. She was cute and her age, but she didn't know her._

"_Who's she?" Aria asked, pointing to the girl next to Olette._

"_That's Kairi. She literally came flying out of a wall with a weird dog. Apparently, she's looking for Sora, the guy who came from that mansion." Pence explained._

"_Well, hi Kairi! My name's Aria. As you can see, I'm stuck here, but I hope we can become friends." Aria smiled widely at her._

_Kairi also smiled and nodded. "I hope so too. I really hope you get better soon." She made a cheering pose, that filled the room with giggles._

_The doctor suddenly entered the white room. "Are you ready, Aria, for your operation?" The man asked in his strong voice. However, his eyes saw the truth: it would most likely be a failure again._

"_Operation?" Olette questioned Aria._

_Aria's smile faded with a sigh. "Yeah. Another one."_

"_Already? But you just had one a couple days ago..." Pence recalled._

"_But, the last one didn't..." Aria trialed off, unable to complete the tragic sentence._

_Everyone looked down in sadness and silence drowned the room. Aria finally had the courage to speak. "You guys better go now. Don't wanna get in Dr. Marx's way. Nice meeting you, Kairi." She waved good-bye to her friends and mentally prepared herself for the operation._

Aria got out of bed and tidied herself up. "So... What do we do now?" She asked, unsure of what to do and where to go.

"Well, let me fill you all in. But we should talk in a special place." The King interrupted, leading them to the Cornerstone of Light, a place where to darkness could enter.

"Okay, so y'all know about Heartless and Nobodies, right?"

The trio nodded. Aria's home was destroyed by Heartless and was explained about these enemies by a man named Leon, who later brought her to Twilight Town.

"Well, you destroyed Xehanort's Heartless and defeated Xemnas, Xehanort's Nobody, so everyone is assuming he's gone for good. But, according to Master Yen Sid, both beings lacked his heart."

"Right..." Sora and Riku agreed, while Aria remained dumbfounded. She had never met any of those people, but decided not to interrupt and ask.

"According to him, Xehanort's heart is still out there... And it will somehow be revived."

The three of them were shocked and wide-eyed. "Yen Sid knows that Aria somehow plays a role in this. He also knows that she isn't the only one who needs help. In the past, there were other Keyblade wielders besides yourselves. Sora. Riku. Aria. Please, go and find Terra, Aqua, and Ventus."

The room filled with silence after King Mickey finished his explaination. Painful silence.

"Alright! Let's do this, Riku! Aria!" Sora clenched his fists wth determination and might. Sor was always the one who remained positive in these kind of situations.

"King Mickey, do you have any idea where they are?" Riku asked.

He shook his head sadly. "We don't know."

Riku sighed, but relaxed. "Well, off we go then..." Aria nodded; she was prepared and ready for whatever was out there.

* * *

><p>Sora, Riku, and Aria headed to the Gummi Ship, the transportation they needed to travel to other worlds. For Riku and Aria, it would be their first time riding on the ship.<p>

"So, guys, which world do we go to first? I mean, I don't really know that many worlds..." Aria asked shyly.

"Radiant Garden seems like a smart choice." Riku suggested and Sora automatically agreed.

"Okay. Sounds like a good place to start." Aria agreed. In her mind, Aria was thinking: _Why does that name sound so familiar? God dammit! Why can't I just remember for once?_

The trip there was sort of bumpy because of the heartless that needed to be destroyed, but other than that, it didn't take too long and Aria learned more about Destiny Islands from Sora (because he wasn't the one driving). Aria found that Sora was pleasant and positive, while Riku remained silent and mysterious (but she liked that about him).

The moment Aria saw the world she had arrived at, Aria realized why it sounded so familiar. "You guys, I've actually been here before. This was the place I first arrived at after I escaped. Although much has changed over the last eleven years, I still easily recognize it." Aria excitedly shared with them.

"I wonder if he's still here..." Aria muttered to herself. Without thinking, Aria raced of in search of the man that had helped her that day so many years ago.

"Hey, Aria! Wait!" Riku called out, but it was too late for she was already gone. "Crap..." He cursed under his breath.

He motioned Sora to help him find her. Radiant Garden was overwhelmed with Heartless and Aria was unprotected. If she encountered them, or even Nobodies, she could easily be hurt. She had no weapon and both of them knew that.

Of course, Radiant Garden had changed a lot since she was last here. The once brilliant world was now gloomy and destroyed in some areas. And Aria was directionally impaired, meaning she had a very bad sense of direction. Within a few minutes of wandering aimlessly, she finally admitted to herself that she was lost.

She sat down and waited for Riku and Sora to find her. She trusted them that they would protect her.

Aria was impatient and got fed up with waiting for them to find her. She was about to go wander somewhere else until five shadow Heartless suddenly showed up and surrounded her. She tried to back away and run, but they only pushed her into a corner.

"S-someone help!" Aria shrieked as loud as she could.

Too late. One was about to pounce and claw at her...

Not too late? The shadow was unable to hit the girl. Instead, a long-haired tall brunette wearing somewhat punk clothes (mainly just black jeans and a black jacket) wielding a long sword defeated the shadows instantly, protecting Aria from being hurt.

Aria was wide-eyed. Tears were forming. Were they from happiness or from sadness? She didn't know.

"L-Leon!" Aria mumbled aloud, surprised. He didn't look much different then he did eleven years ago. His face didn't age much, but his hair had grown out. He seemed like he matured (because he was only sixteen at the time) and his expression had remained the same.

"Well, look at that. It's Aria." He smirked, which meant he was glad to see her.

She rushed to hug him tightly. As tight as she could. "Missed you." She whispered. He hugged her back lightly, his face in her hair. "Missed you, too." He quietly replied.

Their reunion was broken by Riku and Sora. "Aria!" They both rasped, exhausted from searching all over for her. When they noticed Leon, Sora's expression changed completely and exclaimed, "Hey, Leon. How's it going?"

"You being back so fast must mean that it can't be good..." Leon replied.

"Wait... Leon, do you know Aria already?" Riku examined carefully.

Leon and Aria nodded at the same time.

The four headed to Merlin's place to explain the events that happened.

"So Aria first arrived at Radiant Garden when her home was destroyed. Aria met you... and you took her to a safe place, which was Twilight Town?" Sora summed up.

"Yep! And you met Leon while on your journeys?" Aria returned.

"Yep." Sora mimicked jokingly.

"Wow. We have a lot of friends in common." Aria laughed.

"Well, anyway, let's get down to business. To sum everything up, Xehanort is going to be revived soon. So to get rid of him, we need Terra, Aqua, and Ventus, who were all Keyblade wielders before us and as a side objective, find out about Aria's past." Riku seriously explained.

"That doesn't sound too good." Yuffie, known as the 'Great Ninja Yuffie', walked in on the conversation, along with Aerith, Cid, and Merlin.

"Hey, guys!" Sora smiled at them warmly. Aria also smiled softly. She remembered vaguely also meeting them, although she wasn't quite sure they remembered her. Riku, however, remained serious and solemn. He met them a couple of times, but they weren't exactly friends.

When Aria saw Riku's unwavering eyes gaze at her, she looked down; her face was flushed. She shook her head to herself and looked up again, and tried to not look at Riku.

Leon noticed this and tried to direct the attention elsewhere. "Guys, let's focus on the plan." He commented.

"Well, what should we do?" Aerith asked.

"First, we should find those Keyblade wielders... Terra, Aqua, and Ventus." Aria suggested,

"That would be smart, but we don't know where to start." Riku replied dryly.

"They could be anywhere." Sora added.

"I think Yen Sid warned me about this... Something about... Oh! He said that my fate is determined by a Heart, the Darkness, and Oblivion."

"So, you think he could be referencing to the wielders?" Sora asked.

"It's worth a shot." Aria replied.

"Well, the Darkness could mean in the Realm of Darkness..." Riku suggested, remembering the time he had spent there.

"That would make sense." Leon agreed.

"A Heart... What could that possibly mean?" Aria asked, deeply confused.

"Let's just take this one step at a time. We gotta go to the Realm of Darkness." Riku declared, sort of making himself the group leader.

"But... how are we gonna get there. It's not exactly the easiest place to get to..." Aria reminded them.

"Corridors of Darkness. That's the easiest and simplest way." Riku replied matter-of-factly.

* * *

><p>The female in a black coat opened the Corridor of Darkness and left the current world. Her face was emotionless: no feelings could be detected. Her eyes were an icy gold and her hair was blacker than night itself. Her overall presence was soaked in darkness. Not soaked. She was drowning in darkness.<p>

The young woman was now in a white room with black and gray chains attached to the walls, floor, and ceiling. Nothing else there existed, except a body in an armor. The girl smirked evilly and proudly. Something must have went her way. "Soon, Master. Very soon..." The girl spoke to the sleeping body.

Another figure in a black coat appeared from the Corridor of Darkness. "Mistress Avani... They have united..." The figure spoke in a deep tone.

"Then let the games begin..." Avani replied. She opened another dark portal and exited the enclosed room. The man followed behind her. She had a plot in mind. A very dark plot.

**Finished another chapter. I know it isn't as long as the first one, but I introduced a new character and someone you might or might not know already... When will you find out? I have no idea. I hoped you like it. Please Rate and Review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Dreamer of Nothing

**Hey guys! I'm back again! I forgot to mention to you, but there will be a lot of mixture between all the games world-wise. So you'll be seeing BBS, KH, and KHII worlds. Be prepared, because this will be undoubtedly Sora and Riku's longest journey yet. ENJOY!**

**The Breeze of the Sky**

**PART ONE: Air**

**Chapter Three: Dreamer of Nothing**

"The Corridor of Darkness? No way. Those are extremely dangerous. They corrupt hearts." Yuffie exclaimed.

"It's our only choice..." Riku pointed out. "There's no way we are opening the Door to Darkness. Not again."

"I'll give it a go." Aria supported the decision. It was a big risk, but risks needed to be taken to save everyone. "As long we don't travel for too long, our hearts won't be corrupted."

"Plus, those Organization XIII coats will protect us from the darkness." Riku added.

"Actually, I have to agree with Riku on this one. We desperately need to save the Keyblade wielder." Sora continued, stating his opinion.

Since the three travelers all agreed, there was no way Yuffie or Leon could stop them. They both sighed, giving in. "Fine. But be safe." Leon compromised.

"Of course." Aria answered.

Everyone wished each other good-bye and to be safe.

* * *

><p>Sora, Aria, and Riku were about to leave Radiant Garden until a load of Heartless appeared. More than just the normal amount. Although, with Sora and Riku's experience, they were able to slay them all easily while protecting Aria.<p>

But more creatures appeared. This time, they weren't Heartless. Or at least, they didn't look or resemble like Heartless or Nobodies. All of them were the size of a shadow Heartless and when Sora and Riku whacked at them, they were killed within a few hits. However, these creatures kept reappearing to no end.

At one point, some of the enemies began to attack Aria. She tried to scream in horror, but they practically tackled her to the ground. When Riku saw this, he rushed instantly to her aide, brushing them off like ants. His expression was full of worry.

"You okay?" He asked, helping her up.

She nodded, still unable to speak. It reminded her too much of that horrid memory.

"Um, guys? I need help. They keep reappearing." Sora called to Riku while attacking five creatures at once.

Riku remained near Aria as he fought for her safety and their destruction.

"I'll go get some help!" Aria told him thoughtlessly. Riku, however, was too late to stop her as she ran off back to Merlin's house.

It wasn't too long before more creatures surrounded Aria This time she didn't a hero to rescue her, though. She crossed her arms in front of her face to in self-defense. Despite the odds being against her, she, again, remained unharmed.

She opened her eyes to see a Keyblade in her hand. It wasn't like Sora or Riku's; it was different. The man color scheme was silver, black, and white. One side of the guard was black, while the other was white, both forming feather-like wings. The blade was slightly notched and sparkled a clean, shiny silver, and the teeth were in the shape of a white heart with black wings attached.

Aria's eyes glistened with excitement. _Finally, now I can fight! _She swung a few times, trying to make her way back to Riku and Sora. Aria wasn't a natural and had some difficulties. Good thing it was light, or else it would have been useless for her to try.

Aria noticed a creature about to attack Riku from behind. Immediately she swung vertically at it, and it faded back into the darkness. Several minutes passed before all of the creatures were finally defeated for now.

"Where did you get that?" Sora exclaimed, pointing to Aria's new weapon.

She shrugged. "I don't really know... I just sort of appeared." Aria replied, just as confused as Sora. "But damn! It is not as easy as it looks."

The three of them laughed, but returned to their serious expressions. All of them shared the same question: Just what were those creatures? Definitely not Heartless or Nobodies. The emblem was different.

Without answers, they left Radiant Garden and headed to a new world. Since Riku could no longer control the darkness, they needed to find a natural Corridor of Darkness to find that missing Keyblader and the answers.

The closest world that they found was a world called the Enchanted Dominion. The presence was dark and cold, but the castle remained bright and strong. Light and Darkness both dwelled here. "Wow. Such a big castle..." Aria muttered to herself, thinking about the princess who possibly lived there.

"Well, let's go explore it." Sora suggested, racing off to explore. Riku followed and Aria lagged behind. She wasn't used to running and fighting everywhere, but Riku had promised her lessons later.

Upon their arrival at the castle, the trio encountered a worried prince and princess (you could tell by their crowns) thinking about the safety of their kingdom.

Sora and Riku both had recognized who the princess was. "Princess Aurora!" Sora called out, waving to her. Aurora turned to see the saviors of Kingdom Hearts. "Sora! Riku!" She exclaimed happily and gave them a large hug.

"Who's this?" She asked, pointing to the only other girl in the room.

"This is Aria. Another Keyblader." Sora introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Aria curtsied for the princess and Aurora did the same.

"It's good that you're here. I've heard a lot about you. We could actually use your help." Prince Phillip mentioned sadly.

"He's right. Maleficent has returned. I don't know why, but she is trying to consume this world in darkness again."

"Again?" Aria asked, slightly confused.

"She's done it once before. This is her home world." Aurora explained.

"That can't be good." Riku remarked.

Aurora shook her head sadly. "We've sent many, but none have succeeded..." She trailed off.

"Don't worry, we'll help for sure. Right, guys?" Aria said, determined to help this world.

Sora and Riku nodded with a smirk.

Princess Aurora explained that Maleficent lived in her own castle, not too far from their kingdom.

The difference between Maleficent's castle and Aurora's castle was night and day. Maleficent's castle was black and filled with darkness, while the princess's castle was bright and filled with light.

A shiver ran down Aria's spine. "I would not want to _live_ there." Aria said when she saw the castle.

Sora, Riku, and Aria rushed to the top of the castle. It was clearly obvious that's where she would be.

"Maleficent! Come out and show yourself!" Sora called, summoning his Keyblade. Riku and Aria did the same.

A black crow flew in from the open window. A woman in a black cloak appeared. Her green eyes filled with darkness and evil. The woman cackled evilly.

"Why, Sora. Riku. How lovely it is to see you again." She bowed sarcastically. When she saw Aria, her eyes widened. "And could it be? Do my eyes deceive me? Is it really and truly Aria?"

"How do you know me?" Aria questioned, slightly frightened.

"Darling, there are very few who don't know who you are." Maleficent retorted.

Riku gripped her shoulder and gave her a "I'll protect you. Don't worry," kind of feeling.

Her attention to Aria went to Riku. "Have you given in to the Light, Riku? Was the Darkness too much?"

Riku shook his head, a smirk on his face. "No. It wasn't enough."

"How wrong you are, Riku." Maleficent began to glow in darkness. "Allow me to show you the power of Darkness. The true power you were never able to obtain!" The witch cackled again. Her body transformed into the black dragon. Darkness was aiding her.

The three, with their respective Keyblades, attacked the dragon. However, she was very strong in that form and brushed them off like flies. They needed a tactic if they were to defeat the large beast.

Aria thought for a bit before sneakily racing toward the back of the dragon. It was a good thing Sora and Riku were distracted and distracting the dragon. Neither noticed that she had grabbed onto the Maleficent's tail. Slowly, but surely, Aria scaled the dragon's back. Finally, when she reached the neck, she took her Keyblade and stabbed Maleficent where it would deal much damaged.

Shocked and in pain, Maleficent shook off Aria to the ground. She began to stumple across the floor. In fact, she looked as if she were about to collapse right on top of Aria. Poor Aria, she would be crushed!

Thank God Riku was fast enough to grab Aria before Maleficent crushed them both. "What were you thinking? You could have killed yourself!" Riku angrily scolded her.

"But I was fine. I just wasn't fast enough to avoid her crushing me." Aria argued back.

Riku sighed. "Whatever."

Aria's cheeks blushed lightly before sticking her tongue out at him. In her mind, there was just no reason to scold her.

"Hey guys, you need to calm down." Sora tried to fix the situation, but their backs were facing against each other's. He sighed. "Aria... Riku was only worried about your safety. Riku... Aria saved our butts."

The two locked eyes with each other. "That doesn't give him a reason to treat me like a child." Aria replied, still pissed.

Riku responded, "And she needs to know her limits."

* * *

><p>"Miss Avani... should we assist her?" The black-hooded man asked the young girl. The girl's face was young and hinted a smirk. Her blood-stained lips contrasted her pale skin.<p>

"Perhaps... She could be of use. Aide her without being seen." Avani commanded to the man.

He nodded as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Everything is going along smoothly. It shall only be a matter of time." Avani said to herself.

* * *

><p>While Riku and Aria were practically arguing over nothing, the aforementioned man in the black coat appeared and opened a dark portal for the knocked out witch. Both of them disappeared together.<p>

When Sora turned around to see the with had suddenly disappeared, he interfered with Riku and Aria's verbal battle to point it out to them. Their battle subsided when they noticed that Maleficent was gone. They all knew she was only knocked out, so where did she go?

Without any clues, the three left her evil castle and safely returned to Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip. "Thank goodness!" The princess happily hugged the three heroes and waited patiently for them to explain the situation.

"Well... I think she kind of disappeared..." Aria sadly concluded.

The Princess of Heart shook her head. "No worries. When you find her again, please stop her evildoings."

Sora, Riku, and Aria agreed with determination. Another evil character had arrived that needed to be defeated (again). "Anyway... have you heard some Keybladers named Ventus, Aqua, and Terra? We are looking for them." Sora asked.

The couple looked shocked, but nodded slightly. "Yes. About twelve years ago. I met Aqua and I've heard of Ven and Terra. They were friends." Prince Phillip explained. "In fact, Aqua helped me save Aurora from her eternal sleep."

"Do you know where they are now?" Aria immediately asked.

They shook their heads. "But we do know that they were good people." Aurora interjected.

Aria sighed lightly. _I guess it won't be that easy_, she thought.

The trio left Enchanted Dominion shortly after saying good-bye to Princess Aurora. Everything there seemed safe and there weren't a large amount of Heartless, Nobodies, or those other creatures.

Aria never really cared about what world she was going to. She was too exhausted from fighting the darkness to worry about their location. It was really difficult for her to fight; she had never done it before.

Sora was kind enough to teach her some techniques that were useful since he wasn't allowed to fly the Gummi Ship. Riku said that he would kill them all if he did.

Aria laughed her head off when they arrived at the surprise world Riku said. Of course it was Twilight Town. She raced faster than her heart to meet her best friends again. They would be at the Usual Spot around now, probably having nothing better to do.

Aria knew her friends well. They were chilling out with Sea Salt ice cream. Their expressions were priceless when they saw Aria. As if they had seen a ghost. They shared a long group hug that was interrupted by Sora (who remembered where they all met) and Riku (who remembered the Simulated Twilight Town).

"Wow. It's like a friend reunion." Olette giggled, brushing back her hair.

"Long time no see." Hayner told the both of them.

Pence just smiled widely.

"I've missed everyone." Sora smiled back.

Riku excused himself to go to the Old Mansion, the place he remembered the most.

The friends shared the memories of the past and explained the current situation.

"You've only been gone for about a week and so much has happened." Olette joked. Still, she had deeply missed her girl best friend.

The reunion was put to a halt when they saw a shadow Heartless that Aria quickly defeated. But, Aria saw a glimpse of a shady figure in a black coat. An Organization XIII coat. Sora and Aria nodded to each other as they rushed off to confront the possible enemy. They could take no chances.

"Hey, you! You look kind of shady." Aria called out.

The figure turned to look at them. His/her appearance was hidden by the hood.

"Shut up." The male voice told them, summoning a weapon. A Keyblade. The same one as Sora's. The boy headed toward Sora and they fought. Aria stayed out of it. It was a one on one fight. To her, though, the voice seemed vaguely familiar. _Why was that?_

* * *

><p>"What was that?" The witch asked to Avani.<p>

"A distraction." Avani replied simply, avoiding the true answer. "It doesn't matter to you. I helped you, now you help me. That's the deal."

"I don't take orders from others, you insolent child." The witch stated and disappeared.

Avani chuckled. "What a horrible decision you just made."

**Well, another chapter completed! Hoped you liked it. Sorry I didn't spend much time at Enchanted Dominion; it was all I could think of. Also, there isn't much romance yet, but that will soon change. Promise. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 4: Twilight's Sun

**Back with another chapter! Rate and review! I need some reviews please! I hope you like this chapter. New secrets to be revealed... Oh, by the way, Aria means 'Air' and Avani means 'Earth'. Don't ask what language.**

**The Breeze of the Sky**

**Part One: Air**

**Chapter Four: Twilight's Sun**

Sora and the hooded figure continued to fight, but each's movements practically copied each other's. Both were breathing heavily when they paused for a second. Riku still wasn't back yet, and Aria was beginning to get worried. However, she couldn't just leave Sora or her friends.

Aria could tell Sora was getting dizzy. The battle needed to end soon. "Sora! I'll go get Riku!" She called to him and he nodded as his approval. "Stay sharp!"

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She almost tripped a couple of times, but luckily she didn't fall on her face. Riku had told them he would be at the Old Mansion. Just as she thought, he had unlocked the chains that bound the gate. The Twilight Town Committee had finally decided to get rid of the old thing, but nothing was destroyed yet.

Aria calmed down at the sight of Riku. He was in the basement below the library. A room she had never seen before. He was staring at the blue master computer, reminiscing the memories of DiZ and Naminé. He laughed to himself lightly.

"Riku..." She whispered, feeling almost a sadness for him. But she quickly shook it off. She needed to warn Riku. "Riku! Sora's in trouble. A guy in an Organization XIII coat appeared and now they are fighting. I don't know how long Sora can hold them off."

He turned slowly. His face showed concern for his best friend. "Let's go." Riku said as he ran off to find Sora. He almost left Aria in the dust; he was so much faster than her.

Riku relaxed when he saw Sora lay the finishing blow on the hooded man. He stepped back, lost his footing, and fell on his butt to the ground. The hood finally revealed to be a golden blonde spiky-haired boy. Riku, Sora, and Aria's eyes widened in shock as they all say his name. "Roxas..."

He smirked casually as he faded away. Almost as if he were data numbers. Sora and Riku turned to Aria when they realized she had also said his name. "Aria, how do you know Roxas?"

"Um... I don't actually know. I just saw his face and the name 'Roxas' popped inside my head." Aria remarked. "But, who is he?"

"Sora's Nobody." Riku replied.

An "Oh" formed on Aria's lips, but she never said a sound.

"But was even more strange was that he was there in the first place..." Riku continued.

"Why?"

"Because Roxas should have already returned to Sora." Riku concluded.

"I saw him join me, but never escape from me..." Sora commented.

"Then that must not be Roxas. Just a look alike." Aria suggested. For now, that was what the three of them believed until another explanation arrived.

"Anyway, Riku, why were you at the Old Mansion?"

"Brought back some memories." He simply replied.

An idea popped in Aria's head. "Hey, Riku, why don't we practice here for a while? I still suck at fighting."

Riku snorted. "Alright."

They headed to the sandlot, a perfect place to fight. Sora and Riku helped Aria become more agile and less tired when she swung her Keyblade. Sora and Aria spared for a a bit (because Riku was much too strong for Aria) and they headed to the clock tower when they were finished.

With sea salt ice cream in their hands, the three relaxed and watched the sunset while their legs hung over the edge.

"I love Twilight Town. It's always very nice here." Aria quietly said.

"You're right." Sora agreed.

"Hmph," was all Riku said.

The three of them returned to Hayner, Pence, and Olette, only surprised to find out their was an extra guest.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed happily, like a puppy. "What are you doing here?"

"You idiot. You forgot, didn't you? I told you I was going to Twilight Town to find my birth parents..." Kairi replied. She turned to Riku. "Nice to see you again." She smiled and laughed along with the rest of the gang.

When she finally noticed Aria, she rushed to her and gave her the biggest hug of them all. "I see you're feeling better. It's so nice to finally see you again."

"Same." Aria softly replied, a relaxed smile on her face.

Riku's ears perked up when heard "feeling better". He knew Aria hadn't told them something she should have.

"What do you mean by 'feeling better', Aria?" He sternly asked.

Sora turned as well, very curious about the situation.

"It wasn't that serious. Honest. It's just... I sort of got into an accident that put me in the hospital for a while. That's all." Aria lied. It was hard enough for her to remember what happened, let alone retell it and worry her friends.

Her eyes glanced at her friends who already knew what happened. They nodded just enough to let her know that they wouldn't tell them anything. Riku remained unconvinced, but dropped the subject with a sigh.

"So, Kairi. You said you were going to meet your birth parents. Who are they?" Aria asked curiously.

"Um... According to Aerith... Only a birth parent... And her name is Rinoa Heartlily..." Kairi tried to recall.

"Oh! Rinoa is your mother? She lives near really close to the Usual Spot. Come on, I'll show you." Aria happily replied. She knew Rinoa well. In fact, she was sort of the mother figure when Aria showed up in Twilight Town.

When they entered Rinoa's apartment, she was making some fresh home-style cookies. The kind Aria and the gang loved. "Well, nice timing Aria. I just finished making some chocolate chip cookies. Your favorite." Rinoa looked over and saw Sora, Riku, and Kairi. "Who are these friends? I've never met them before."

"Rinoa, this is Sora and Riku. But seriously, you should really recognize your own daughter. Sheesh." Aria joked.

Rinoa almost dropped the fresh batch of cookies to Aria's dismay. "Kairi, my darling, can that really be you?" She asked politely.

Kairi nodded with some snuffles. Tears were clearly evident on her face. "M-mom... It's nice to see you again." She smiled warmly to her mom, of which she stuttered upon the lost word.

They hugged tightly and didn't let go. It was truly a heartfelt moment.

* * *

><p>Avani chuckled. She never expected something as this to occur, but she liked surprises. "Saix! Come here." Avani summoned.<p>

"Yes, Miss Avani?" He asked polietly.

"Bring me, Kairi. I'll create the distraction." She simply stated, looking at the empty armor.

Saix gulped. The memories of Sora and Riku defeating him embarrassed him greatly. Not to mention his failure of maintaining the Princess of Heart.

"Are you afraid of such a simple mission? You know, I could easily send you back where you came from and summon a better, more _efficient_ assistant." Avani hissed.

"Of course not, Miss. I'll capture the Princess easily. I'll be waiting for the distraction." He replied quickly and disappeared back into the Corridor of Darkness.

"Too easy."

* * *

><p>Not wanting to ruin the mother-daughter moment, the three left to wander Twilight Town, cookies in their hand, unsure of where to go next.<p>

"Sora, Riku, just how do you expect to find an open Corridor of Darkness and three unused Organization XIII coats laying around?"

Sora shrugged and Riku shook his head. Both had no idea what to do and where to go.

"Well, let's not think about it too much right now. How about Oblivion? Remind you of anything?"

Riku mumbled something inaudible and Sora said, "The Oblivion Keyblade."

"Sora, I don't think that will help. We need a place." Aria retorted.

Before Sora could backfire, more of those strange creatures appeared. Some where different shapes and colors, but all had that same emblem. "Not again..." Sora complained as he summoned the Kingdom Key.

Everyone whacked them all away, but they came in massive groups. The ratio was about 15:1. These being just wouldn't stop. Some of them were tough, but they were mainly easy to defeat, even for Aria. However, it was the quantity that got the best of them.

"Why are there so many of them?" Aria asked, panting.

"Fight what you can, I'll kill the rest." Riku indirectly replied.

Minutes turned to more minutes. They had been fighting for at least a half hour now and Aria was dead exhausted. She fell down on her butt, unable to move an inch of her body. Not even to avoid being hit by the creatures.

Riku, being the gentlemen that he was, carried Aria over the shoulder to a safer area to regain her strength. "Don't kill yourself." He warned.

She nodded without the will to argue at the moment.

She watched distantly over the two heroes. How bravely they fought and how strong Riku was. She blushed lightly at the thought and pushed it to the back of her mind.

A feeling of guilt came over her. She was watching from the sidelines, while her friends were fighting for everyone's lives. Despite every bone in her body aching, Aria forced herself to get up and assist Sora and Riku. The normally light Keyblade couldn't feel more heavy right then, but she didn't care. She kept attacking. She needed to help them.

Aria overexerted her strength and collapsed to the floor. Riku cursed under his breath as he saved her again. "Damn it, Aria. I told you to not do that..."

The next thing Aria could remember was waking up in her own bed, the one she hasn't seen in a week.

"W-what happened?" She asked to no one, expecting an answer anyway.

"You stupidly wasted all your energy." Riku entered her room. "Why can't you worry about yourself for once. Realize that people worry about you, stupid!" He yelled at her fiercely.

Aria blushed. "Do you worry... about me?" She asked in a whisper.

He turned away, probably to hide his blush. "Of course..." He replied, obviously still mad.

A faint smile appeared in her face. She was happy to hear that Riku cared about her.

"Anyway... where is everyone?" Aria finally asked.

He sighed as he turned to face her. "Sora and everyone else are looking for Kairi."

"Why?"

"Because after all those creatures disappeared, Kairi was kidnapped by a guy in an Organization XIII coat. Rinoa became frantic and asked everyone to search for her. Sora, although he doesn't realize it yet, is in love with Kairi and immediately left to go find her."

Aria laughed about Sora's love condition. "How long have I been knocked out?"

"About two hours."

"Crap..." Aria muttered to herself. She tried to push her =self up, but her legs prevented her from doing so.

"Are you really cured?" Riku asked again.

Aria sighed and looked down. "You can't anyone else. They only know about half of it. It was almost a year ago..."

* * *

><p><strong>ARIA:<strong>

"_Aria! Wanna hang out at the beach with us today?" Hayner called toward me, waving his hands frantically. I laughed._

"_Sure! Let me get my stuff!" I called back as I ran to my room. I picked out a cute two piece bathing suit and stashed in my bag along with my wallet, a towel, and some sunscreen._

_I met them at the train station and payed for my ticket. I entered the train with Olette. We were all required to sit down, but unfortunately there were only three seats in the back and one in the very front. Sadly, I lost at rock-paper-scissors and was forced to got sit at the front alone._

_While waiting to arrive at the beach, I heard the loud honking of a train. The train I was on needed to make a stop before the beach. By the time the train had stopped, it was already too late. A train coming the other way (from the beach) crashed into the train I was on._

_It was silent. Everything had gone silent. My vision had blurred, but I could still see the red. Everything seemed red. So bloody red._

_Then, everything went white. I woke in the hospital room. The beeping of my heart was the only noise in the room. Only the doctor, dressed solely in a white coat, was in the room, waiting for me to wake up._

"_What happened," I asked him._

"_You were in a train accident. Because you were in the front, you were impacted the most. You're friends with Olette, Hayner, and Pence, right?"_

_I nodded, afraid of the outcome. "Because they were in the back, they were merely injured. Nothing fatal." I sighed heavily with relief. No death yet. "However, the impact crushed your legs. You're injured all over, but your legs are severely damaged. Without surgery, your legs could possibly become paralyzed permanently."_

"_I want to surgery." I replied._

"_The thing is, the surgery may or may not work. We just don't know."_

"_Give me the surgery!" I yelled to his face, sobbing._

"_Yes, well, I'll go check with your guardian first. Your friends are waiting outside. Should I let them in?"_

"_Sure..." I mumbled._

_Hayner, Pence and Olette rushed in with apologetic faces. "We were so worried about you. It's all our fault. If you had sat in the back..." Olette gushed in tears._

"_Stop right now. It is not your fault, okay? Lady luck just wasn't on my side. Look, I'm still alive, aren't I? Well, then stop complaining. I'm actually glad I was the one in front instead of you guys. Anyway, all I have are some broken bones. Nothing a little time won't fix." I lied._

_I lied to protect them. To shut them up. To make them not feel guilty. To make me not angry at them. To make them not worry. To allow them to continue to smile. If I had told them the truth, I was sure they would break. I would do anything to regain my legs and keep my friends._

_I didn't expect it would the damn doctors ten tries to finally successfully complete the operation. My legs were permanently scarred and would never be as strong as they once were, but after long physical therapy sessions, I regained my ability to walk._

* * *

><p>"Aria..." Riku muttered, understanding her situation now.<p>

"Don't worry. I'm all good now." Aria claimed as she got up and twirled, proving her statement. "Now, let's go find Kairi."

Riku smiled and nodded.

They soon found Sora, Rinoa, Olette, Hayner, and Pence together by the train station. Rinoa was sobbing and Sora was looking at the ground. Without words, Riku and Aria knew what happened: they didn't find her.

Aria grabbed everyone into a large group hug. "Don't worry, guys. We'll find her." Aria said, full of determination.

The friends of Sora, Aria, and Riku wished them a good luck and good-bye. They left to go to the next world, find Kairi, and the other Keybladers. What a long journey was ahead of them.

**WOW! Another chappie completed! Roxas and Saix made their appearances despite both of them disappearing. Just what is Avani's plans? Why was Kairi captured again? I liked this chapter a lot. Poor Aria, she almost lost her ability to walk... I won't tell you what will happen, but I want to know what you guys are thinking! REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 5: Black and White

**Hello! Here's another chapter! I hope you like it!**

**The Breeze of the Sky**

**Part One: Air**

**Chapter Five: Black and White  
><strong>

Their next world was the Pride Lands and upon arrival, Sora, Aria, and Riku transformed into lions. Sora looked like a chocolate brown lion cub, Riku was a slightly more matured albino white lion with some silver fur, and Aria was about the same size as Sora with a beige coat.

"Cool..." Aria exclaimed, trying to adjust to four legs.

"Annoying..." Riku said as he stumbled trying to walk around.

Sora, on the other hand, pounced happily around, clearly used to this world already.

"Let me guess... You've been here before?" Aria rhetorically asked, beginning to get the feel of her new legs.

"Yep." He dumbly responded. "But, here, I'll show you an easy trick to it."

It didn't take long for Riku and Aria to become agile on their feet. They used their tails and mouths to hold their Keyblades and fight, which proved to be effective, especially with the type of Heartless around here. Thankfully, there were no Nobodies.

Sora led Aria and Riku to a large rock that looked like an open mouth. The area was grassy with some watering holes. Many wild animals roamed free, but the lions and lionesses seemed like the dominant species. "Welcome to the Pride Lands." Sora said.

Without a clue of what they were in for, Aria and Riku followed Sora toward the top of Pride Rock, where they would soon meet the king, Simba. Many of the lionesses gawked at Aria and Riku (mainly Riku). Aria was a very pretty lioness and Riku was even more handsome.

The main lion, the king, turned and laughed at the sight of Sora. "Hey! How's it been?" The lion asked happily.

"Great! Simba, meet Aria and Riku, my friends." Sora introduced each other.

The three nodded at their acquaintance. "Oh, come with me. I want you to meet someone." Simba excitedly shared as the lead them dumbfounded to his den. Inside was Simba's mate, Nala, and a young cub playing around.

"Sora, Aria, Riku, meet my daughter, Kiara." Simba happily said, gazing at the joy of his life.

"Awww! She's so cute!" Aria gushed as she ran to go play with her. Instantly, the two became close friends, despite Kiara not being able to speak well and their size difference.

Everyone chuckled at the new friends. "Well, Aria, why don't you babysit Kiara while Sora, Simba and I make sure everything is in check?" Riku joked.

Aria took it seriously. "Really? That would be great!" She responded.

"Actually, I haven't traveled around much since Kiara was born, so it would be a big help if a Keyblader could stay here..." Simba admitted.

"I don't mind..." Sora shrugged.

"Well, it's settled then. I'll stay here and you go explore." Aria concluded as she continued to play with Kiara.

* * *

><p>"Aria..." Kiara finally muttered after Aria had practiced saying her name.<p>

"Yep!" Aria nodded at Kiara's quick learning abilities.

It had been about an hour since her friends left her to watch over Simba's daughter. And in that short hour, a strong bond was built, like a sister-sister relationship. As if there was a sudden irreplaceable connection.

Sora, Riku, and Simba all returned safely, much to Aria and Nala's pleasure. "There wasn't much out there. Only some Heartless, but other than that, no Nobodies or those other creatures. We went all the way to the Oasis." Sora shared.

Kiara suddenly pounced on top of Aria for fun. Both of them giggled happily as they rolled around, one on top of the other. A painful headache attacked Aria. She closed her eyes in pain as a memory flooded into her mind.

"_Aria!" A young boy shouted playfully as he tackled the young girl._

"_-" Aria countered as she struggled to get off him. "You know it is improper to do that." She scorned._

"_We're just kids. Plus no one is around to see. Have some fun for once in your life." The young brunette argued. His facial features remained a blur, but it was obvious his hair was brown._

"_No. As the eldest child, that is, until big brother comes back, I have to act properly." Aria maturely responded._

_The boy sighed. "Whatever."_

"Ugh..." Aria moaned, before collapsing heavily to the floor.

* * *

><p>"She's regaining her memories." The blue-haired Nobody announced to Avani.<p>

"I realize that. It's a good thing. The sooner her memories return, the faster we can meet again." Avani replied.

"Why is she so important?" Saix finally asked.

"Fool. You should've asked, 'How is she not important?' Never mind. As long as you obey my command, you'll get you petty heart. Isn't that all you want?"

"Yes, Mistress..."

* * *

><p>Aria woke up on the Gummi Ship. Still dazed, she opened her eyes to Sora and instantly hugged him tight. "Brother!" She called loudly. Sora blushed lightly until she released him from her grip. When her eyes adjusted, she recognized the true face.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sora. For a second, I thought it was someone else."

"No problem."

"Anyway, why did we leave?"

"Well, there weren't any dangerous threats, so when you collapsed, we decided it was an appropriate time to leave." Riku explained, keeping his eyes on the 'road'.

"Oh..." Aria remarked sadly, unhappy that she didn't get to say good-bye to Kiara.

"By the way, Aria, what happened back there? You just sort of fainted." Sora questioned.

"I regained one of my memories... of before..." Aria replied.

"That makes sense." Riku commented. "Just to let you know, we are heading to 'Olympus Coliseum'.

* * *

><p>The arrival was more of a crash landing. Riku wasn't able to destroy a bunch of Heartless that surrounded to world and therefore ended up crashing into the Underworld.<p>

"Next time, I'll drive." Aria called, rubbing her head from a slight headache. After shaking it off, she looked around and was beginning to become afraid of the evil just crawling around. It wasn't too long before darkness followed.

Those same creatures that randomly showed up. It was getting on the three heroes's nerves, but they had no other choice but to fight. It was always tough, but they managed. Especially when Hercules himself decided to show up and help out.

"Thanks, Herc!" Sora thanked his muscular friend.

"No problem. But, it's kind of sad that they showed up again..." Hercules remarked.

"Huh? Again?" Aria questioned

"Uh... yeah... Over ten years ago. I can't remember what they are called, but I know Phil will. By the way, who are you?"

"Aria. And this is Riku. Obviously you know Sora." Aria replied quickly. Herc nodded as he began to direct them to the Coliseum. Aria, who hated the feeling of the Underworld, raced to the top perhaps faster than the speed of light.

"Phil! Remember when those creatures appeared some ten years ago? What were they called again?" Hercules asked to the half-goat.

"Uh... Oh! They were called the Unverse. Thanks to that Ven kid, who helped us out." Phil replied happily, recalling those distant memories.

"Ven... As in Ventus?" Riku smartly asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" Hercules asked back.

Sora interjected. "No, but we're looking for him."

"The Unverse... Why do I think I've heard of them before?" Aria asked to herself aloud, changing the topic.

"Maybe they appeared in your homeworld?" Sora suggested. "But strange. I can't knock off the feeling that I've heard of them too."

"Freaky." Riku agreed.

"Anyway, do you have any clue where Ventus is?" Aria asked Hercules.

Phil and Herc both shook their heads. "We met him over ten years ago. But he said he was looking for... his friend... Terra?" Phil answered.

"I'm guessing Terra, Aqua, and Ventus must have been friends. I wonder what happened to them." Riku concluded.

"We'll find out soon." Aria promised.

"Oh, Sora. How about you and your friends enter the tournament. The Coliseum has just finished remodeling too. Hear the prize is really something interesting." Hercules suggested.

"Sounds like fun." Sora replied, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Fine by me." Riku agreed.

"Um, how about just you two. I don't want to fight if I don't have to." Aria responded shyly, too embarrassed to tell them that she felt too weak to enter. "But I'll definitely watch."

"I guess that's fine... Alright, so me and Riku will be entering." Sora responded to Hercules's request.

"Okay, I'll sign you guys up." Phil said, walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>ARIA<strong>:

I didn't really know what to expect from the Tournament, but I hoped Sora and Riku would win. The Tournament consisted of one one hundred participating teams and only sixteen would make it to the finals.

It took a long time, but Sora and Riku did it. They made it to the finals. I was so proud of them as I cheered like a wild animal. Riku noticed this and waved back at me. I blushed and I was curious as to why. Sure, Riku was handsome, but love could not be on my mind right now. I mean, I still need to find those missing memories and the Keybladers.

Sora and Riku continued to fight their way past many contending teams. I noticed something odd though, when I turned around and saw an Organization XII coat at the top of the stands, watching immensely at my friends.

I discreetly stood up and followed the man. He seemed to notice this as well, because he turned and faced me as he revealed himself. A blue haired man with two scars across his face. He snickered.

"So, you're all alone now and you have no one to protect you." The man stated.

"Where's Kairi?" I demanded, summoning my Keyblade. Why I thought Kairi was with him, I had no idea.

"No need to fight. If you want, I can show you to her." He replied as he opened a Corridor of Darkness.

It was a difficult choice to make. I wanted to save Kairi, but this could easily be a trap and I would also be leaving Sora and Riku. Would I be strong enough to defeat this guy if I went? I didn't know, but without chances, I can't get answers.

"Fine. Show me to Kairi." I spat at him, as I very slowly walked into the darkness.

For some reason or another, the darkness didn't affect me. It didn't consume or corrupt me like I thought it would. As if a barrier was protecting me.

We didn't travel too long in the corridor and arrived in a gray room.

* * *

><p>Avani in her black coat was ready to kill someone; she was so angry. "Why did you bring her?" She spoke as she almost lost her temper. Aria, meanwhile, was knocked out thanks to Saix and locked in a cage next to Kairi.<p>

"You said that you needed her." Saix calmly replied.

"Not now, you dimwit! She's not ready yet." Avani angrily said. "When she's up, take her back where you found her."

* * *

><p>The Tournament was finished and Sora and Riku emerged victorious, but became worried when they couldn't find Aria.<p>

"Where could she be?" Sora asked, upset.

"Don't know, but I have a feeling she didn't leave by herself." Riku replied as he ran off when he saw Phil. "Phil, did you see where Aria went?"

"Actually, I did. She went off when she saw a guy in black coat. I tried to chase after her, but she was already gone by the time I caught up. I'm sorry." Phil apologized.

Both Sora and Riku knew what that meant: the Organization. They just didn't know why or how to save her.

"Should we wait? Or try and find her? She wouldn't be here..." Sora shared the two possibilities.

"Before you go, here's the special prize." Phil handed them a small crystal necklace.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"A wishing stone. Very rare and even harder to make. One wish. Anything in the world, but you have to be very specific." Phil explained.

"Maybe..." Riku trailed off. He didn't have to complete the sentence for Sora to know what he was thinking.

"But, we could also use it to save Kairi, or the other Keybladers..." Sora mentioned.

"We need to save Aria first." Riku argued.

"I guess... Okay, let's go save Aria." Sora finally agreed.

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." Aria moaned as she slowly woke up, only to fins herself in a jail cell.<p>

"Great, you're awake." A girl's voice said sincerely.

Aria recognized the voice. "Kairi?" She asked for confirmation.

"Yes." Kairi responded.

"Where are we?" Aria asked.

"I honestly don't know. But, I've only seen two people here, of which, neither will speak to me." Kairi explained as much as she understood.

"I followed one of them to save you, but I left Sora and Riku for it. I feel so stupid now." Aria said, rethinking her actions.

"It's okay. They'll save us. I believe in them." Kairi reassured her friend.

"Me too." Aria agreed, full of hope.

**Yes! A new chapter completed! Sorry I sped through the worlds faster than I expected, but we have lots of worlds to cover. Next chapter, Avani and Aria will meet. Their connection? Not until much later! Review please! And thanks to those who already reviewed! I appreciate it!**


End file.
